The Princess and The Pauper
by ShaKuraChan
Summary: Last Chapter Update! Kurapika bertemu dengan Tuan Putri kerajaan, sangat mirip dengannya. Kisah Kurapika... (Author bingung lagi mau ngomong apa...) Sudahlah! Selamat membaca! :)
1. Chapter 1

Hai, minna-san!

Saya akan mengisahkan tentang KuroPika lagi….!

Tapi gak terlalu banyak kayaknya….

Kurapika : Aku jadi cewek lagi?

Author : Tentu saja… Hohohoho *tawa ala santa*

Kurapika : Oh, baiklah… Terserah… Yang penting aku tampil

Author : Ceritanya kita mirip – miripin film Barbie in The Princess and The Pauper…. Yang tau gausah dibaca….

Killua : Jadi, aku ceritanya jatuh cinta sama kembaran Kurapika?

Author : He – eh. Yaudah, kita kebanyakan percakapan, jadi langsung aja…

**YUK YA YUUUUK!**

* * *

Dahulu kala, di sebuah kerajaan, ada sebuah keajaiban. Yaitu, lahir kedua bayi perempuan kembar, tetapi mereka kehidupan yang berbeda. Yang satu lahir dari Raja dan Ratu ia bernama Aya, dan satunya lagi lahir dari kedua orang tua yang berkehidupan sederhana (maaf kalo gak pas kata – katanya).

Di tengah kebahagiaan itu, boss kedua orang tua itu mengambil bayi mereka, yaitu Kurapika.

17 tahun kemudian...

Kurapika bekerja keras untuk kehidupannya sehari – hari bersama dengan bibi Helen. Ia sering bernyanyi saat menjahit baju pesanan. Bukannya bossnya, Nehelenia (Oalaaa…. Namanya norak amat! Tapi gak papa, yah, aku bingung soalnya) tidak menyukai suara Kurapika yang amat merdunya. Ia selalu memarahi Kurapika jikalau Kurapika bernyanyi.

Suatu hari, Kurapika bernyanyi di tengah masyarakat. Untuk menambah uangnya tentunya, dia harus ngamen. Tak lama kemudian, Nehelenia datang ke tempat Kurapika ngamen. Ia mengambil semua uang yang Kurapika peroleh.

"Kau masih bermimpi untuk menjadi penyanyi?! Hah! Lupakan saja impianmu itu!"kata Nehelenia dengan nada mengejek.

Ia lalu melemparkan kaleng yang sudah tidak ada isinya (alias uangnya) ke Kurapika. Tentu saja, Kurapika bersedih. Kebetulan,Aya sedang berkeliling dengan seorang pemuda, seorang penduduk Kerajaan Rukuso tentu saja.

"Aku akan membelikan minuman. Kau tunggu di sini, yah!" kata pemuda itu –Killua- lalu pergi.

Aya memandang sekitar. Matanya membelalak sempurna melihat Kurapika yang sedang jongkok di situ. Ia menghampiri Kurapika yang sedang berdiri dan memakai kerudungnya.

"Hey! Tunggu!" teriak Aya.

Kurapika tercengang melihat Aya. Kini mereka berhadapan. Mereka membuka kerudung mereka bersamaan.

"Waw…." Kurapika dan Aya kagum.

Mereka memiliki perbedaan memang. Rambut Kurapika berwarna pirang sepinggang, rambut Aya coklat sepinggang (juga). Mata Kurapika berwarna biru samudera, dan mata Aya berwarna kuning keemasan. Jadi, bayangin aja jikalau Kurapika jadi Aya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Aya dan Kurapika bersamaan.

"Panggil aku Aya" ucap Aya.

"Kau adalah putri. Aku Kurapika, Yang Mulia" ucap Kurapika menunduk hormat.

"Kenapa kau keluar istana?" tanya Kurapika.

"Aku akan menikah. Dan akan menjadi seorang Ratu" jelas Aya dengan nada pelan. "Nah, sekarang ceritakan kepadaku, apa kebiasaanmu saat pagi hari"

"Setiap kali aku membuatkan Boss sarapan dan tidak boleh mengambil telur dari kandang yang sangat jauh. Walaupun aku masih mengantuk. Aku selalu bangun cepat dan tidur terlambat" Kurapika menceritakan kebiasaannya setiap pagi dengan nyanyian.

"Benarkah?" tanya Aya dengan nada kecemasan.

"Ya, benar. Tapi itu tak apa. Aku sudah biasa. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Yah…."

"Yah…?"

"Jika aku ingin telur, aku membunyikan bel. Dan pelayan aku datang. Aku makan, sementara mereka menggosok kakiku. Tapi aku lebih suka membaca di perpustakaan" Aya menceritakankebiasaannya setiap pagi dengan nyanyian (juga).

"Kau seorang putri?" tanya Kurapika.

"Ya. Kau penyanyi, kan?"

"Bukan, Aku bekerja di toko jahit Nehelenia"

"Oh, penjahit. Toko jahit Nehelenia? Aku suka rancangan baju mereka. Terutama yang kupakai ini." Kata Aya sambil berputar.

"Aku yang merancang bajumu ini" ucap Kurapika tersenyum tipis.

"Kau yang merancangnya? Wah, ini bagus, lho! Aku suka!" ujar Aya.

Di tengah perbincangan, datanglah Killua membawa dua gelas jus anggur.

"Ah, itu dia!" seru Killua. "Ini, aku bawakan-" kata – kata Killua terputus saat melihat mereka berdua. Yah, dia terkejut melihat mereka berdua yang memiliki wajah kembar. Sampai – sampai ia menjatuhkan kedua gelas berisi jus itu.

Kurapika dan Aya tertawa melihat tingkah Killua. Sementara, kucing Aya ketakutan melihat anjing _puddle_ dan kucing itu berlari menjauh dari pelukan Aya.

"Serafina!"

Wolfy juga ikut berlari mengejar Serafina dan anjing itu. Wolfy adalah anjing yang bentuk tubuhnya mirip kucing.

"Wolfy!"

Kejar – kejaran antara anjing, kucing dan anjing (walah! Bolak balik dah!) berlangsung mengacaukan tempat yang damai itu. Wolfy lelah. Lalu, ia menatap ke atas. Ia melompat kea tap. Sementara, Serafina malah menemukan jalan buntu. Anjing ganas itu berkata (namanya juga dongeng, hewan pun bisa berkata), "aah… Aku akan mencabikmu sekarang, Serafina-ku…!"

"Oh, tapi aku bisa melawan…! Kau sekarang akan merasakan sakitnya cakaranku ini!" kata Serafina dengan nada mengejek.

Wolfy pun sampai. Ia menggonggongi anjing _puddle_ itu dan berkata, "pergi lah! Atau mati kau!". Anjing _puddle_ itu pun mundur. Wolfy terus menggonggonginya. Serafina ke atas kotak kayu besar. Di atasnya ada seember tulang ikan, ia menendangnya sehingga ember itu mengenai kepala anjing _puddle_ itu. Anjing itu pun pergi. Serafina menghampiri Wolfy.

"Terima kasih banyak, yah!" kata Serafina. "Aku Serafina. Siapa namamu?"

"Ah… Aku Wolfy…" Wolfy gugup.

Di tengah pembicaraan….

"Ah, akhirnya kau kutemukan!" Aya mengangkat Serafina. Begitu juga Kurapika, ia mengangkat Wolfy.

"Terima kasih, yah! Anjingmu hebat!" kata Aya.

"Haha! Dialah satu – satunya kesayanganku" ujar Kurapika.

Killua datang dengan kereta kuda istana. "Aah…Maaf, Yang Mulia. Kita harus pulang sekarang"

"Baiklah" Aya naik kereta kuda itu. "Suatu hari nanti, kita akan bertemu lagi"

Kurapika hanya mengangguk. Kereta kuda itu berlalu. Serafina menunjukkan wajahnya yang imut – imut. Tampak kesedihan di wajah Wolfy.

"Ayo, Wolfy…!" ajak Kurapika.

Wolfy melamun malah.

"Wolfy?" Kurapika heran. Ia menatap kereta kuda yang sedang berjalan itu. "Eh?! Oh, Hehehe…! Kau pasti suka pada Serafina, yah?"

Wolfy memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ayo, Wolfy!" ajak Kurapika sambil berjalan. Wolfy mengikutinya di belakang.

.

.

**& ****Skip Time**** &**

.

.

Aya tertidur di depan mejanya. Sementara, Serafina tertidur di ranjangnya. Ia mendengar sesuatu. Sebuah tikus mainan yang dia kira adalah tikus sebenarnya.

"Aku memang anggun. Tapi aku tetaplah seekor kucing!" gumam Serafina melompat dari ranjang kecilnya.

Ia mengejar tikus mainan itu sampai keluar istana. Di luar istana, Serafina tertangkap oleh dua orang pria kembar. Yang satu berambut pirang dan yang satu lagi berambut coklat.

"Ya, kita mendapatkannya!" ujar pria berambut pirang memasang muka bodoh.

Pria berambut coklat memutarkan bola matanya. Ia memanggil pria berambut pirang itu.

"Kemarilah!"

Pria berambut pirang itu menurut. Lalu pria berambut coklat memukul kepala pria berambut pirang itu dan berkata, " Itu bukan Tuan Putri, bodoh!"

"Jadi?" tanya pria berambut pirang memasang muka innocent.

"Yang harus kita tangkap itu Tuan Putri bukan kucingnya!"

"Tapi…"

"Ya sudah! Kita bisa memancing Tuan Putri dengan kucing ini!"

Pria berambut coklat itu mengguncang – guncang kotak yang di dalamnya Serafina sehingga Serafina mengeong. Aya pun terbangun.

"Serafina?" ia mencari Serafina ke ranjang Serafina.

Tak ada Serafina di situ.

"Serafina? Kau di mana?!"

Ia keluar memanggil Serafina.

"Serafinaa? Kemari, sayang! Kemari, manis!"

Aya menemukan Serafina di kotak kayu yang berlubang – lubang besar.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Aya ke Serafina dan mengeluarkan Serafina dari perangkap itu.

Aya tertangkap oleh kedua pria yang menangkap Serafina tadi.

.

.

**& ****Skip Time**** & **

.

.

Di sebuah rumah, pria berambut coklat melempar Serafina keluar.

"Itukah cara yang baik untuk mengusirku?!" ujarnya.

Di sebelahnya tampak seekor kuda. Kuda itu berkata, "Yaah… Seperti itu orang – orang yang tidak menyayangi binatang".

Serafina menghampiri kuda itu, "Siapa namamu?"

"Aku Harvey"

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Harvey. Aku Serafina"

Di dalam….

"Aku sendiri Putri dan buka pintunya!" teriak Aya.

"Berteriaklah sepuasmu, Tuan Putri!" ujar pria berambut coklat.

Di luar….

"Aku tak percaya ada yang sejahat ini kepada putriku…" ujar Serafina yang saat ini di kepala Harvey.

"Hm, semacam itulah…."

"Dia sangat kesusahan saat ini. Putriku membutuhkanku saat ini"

"Mereka melakukan semuanya karena boss mereka!"

Boss?! Siapa boss mereka…!?"

Datanglah Perdana Menteri Kerajaan, Preminger. Pria berambut coklat membukakan pintu.

"Tuan Putri sudah di sini, Boss!" ujarnya.

"Oh, bagus! Jangan sampai dia lari…! Kalau dia lari kekayaan lari dariku" kata Preminger dengan nada lebay.

Preminger pergi lagi.

"OH! Tenyata dia memakai cara licik!" kata Serafina setelah menguping percakapan tadi."Kau bisa membantuku naik ke sana?"

"Tapi itu terlalu tinggi!"

"Aku akan mencakar bokongmu. Tak apa, kan?"

"Eh…Eh?!" Serafina menampakkan cakar – cakarnya.

Serafina mencakar bokong Harvey.

"WUOOOOOWWWH!" jerit Harvey menunggingkan bokong.

Serafina sampai di atap. "Terima kasih, Harvey….!"

Serafina ke cerobong asap. "Aku harus melakukannya demi Putri!" ia melompat ke dalam cerbong asap. Ia sampai di tempat Aya dikurung. Aya kaget melihat kucingnya yang kotor dan ia tertawa geli melihatnya.

"Serafina? Hihihi…."

.

.

**& ****Skip Time**** &**

.

.

"Aya? Aya sayang?" Ratu memanggil Aya.

Diikuti dengan Preminger di belakangnya. Preminger memasang seringai di wajahnya.

"Kemana dia?"

"Anda lihat ada sebuah surat di sana?" ujar Preminger.

Ratu menghampiri meja Aya. "Tampaknya, surat ini untukku" ia berkata.

"Heeeegh!" ia kaget membaca surat itu. "Dia minggat!"

"Heeeegh!" Preminger kaget yang dibuat – buat dengan lebay.

"Dia tidak mau menikah dengan Raja Kuroro… Heeegh!Oh… Kita harus menemukannya!"

"Aku akan membantu anda…."

"Preminger, aku sangat memerlukan bantuanmu…."

Preminger menampakkan seringainya lagi.

.

.

**& ****Skip Time**** & **

.

.

"Apa?! Kau pasti bercanda!" kata Perdana Menteri dari Kerajaan Bintang Jatuh sambil mondar – mandir.

"Aku serius, Perdana Menteri. Dia hilang…." Kata sang Ratu.

"Tapi…. Kenapa dia pergi?" sahut Killua.

"Kau bisa lihat surat ini…!" kata Preminger sambil menyodorkan surat.

Killua mengambilnya.

"Aya… Dari mana kau dapat surat ini?"

"Aku menemukannya di meja miliknya"

_Agar Yang Mulia Ratu tidak gelisah, aku harus mencari pengganti Aya untuk sementara_ pikir Killua.

.

.

**& ****Skip Time**** &**

.

.

Nehelenia sedang menata rapi gaun – gaunnya. Datanglah Killua, Nehelenia menyambutnya dengan hormat.

"Oh, apa kau ingin membuat gaun untuk Tuan Putri lagi?" tanya Nehelenia.

"Bukan… Aku mencari gadis yang bernama Kurapika" ujar Killua.

Muncullah Kurapika….

"Ya?"

Mereka keluar dari toko itu. Di luar….

"Apa?! Aya… hilang?!"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Chap 1 abeeees!

Yeeeeeey! *semangat '45*

Gon, Killua, dan Kurapika lagi pergi…. Jadi saya sendiri yang minta review…..

Gimana ceritanya? Bagus atau makin Norak?

Bilang aja lewat REVIEW

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hai, minna-san!

Aku mau lanjutin cerita ini lagi nih…! ^_^

Kurapika : *ngangguk – ngangguk*

Killua : Cepat mulai ceritanya!

Author : Oh iya ceritanya! Oke kita langsung aja….

* * *

Killua mengajak Kurapika ke istana. Mereka masuk diam – diam ke kamar Aya. Kurapika memandang sebuah lukisan besar.

"Yah…. Aku memang mirip dengannya. Tapi… Rambut dan mataku?" ujar Kurapika.

"Ini" Killua menyodorkan sebuah kotak yang berisi wig dan lensa kontak.

Kurapika memakai keduanya.

"Nah, sekarang ingat. Tidak membual, mengomel, berkeringat, resah, tergelincir, menyeruput, bersendawa, berkicau atau apapun yang memalukan. Tetap hadir dengan anggun" Killua menjelaskan.

"Untuk menjadi seorang Putri, harus mengetahui yang mana sendok yang akan digunakan" Killua mengambil sendok dan memberikannya ke Kurapika lalu berjalan ke lemari sepatu. Kurapika hanya mengekor.

"Seorang Putri memiliki banyak sepasang sepatu" ujar Killua sambil membuka lemari sepatu Aya. Kurapika terperangah melihatnya.

Kurapika disuruh duduk dengan Killua di sebuah kursi. Killua memakaikan sepasang sepatu di kedua kaki Kurapika. Lalu, Killua menarik tangan Kurapika.

"Menjadi seorang Putri, tidak pernah bingung" kata Killua lagi."Saat melakukan tunduk hormat, tidak boleh jatuh" Killua memperagakan cara tunduk hormat ala seorang Putri.

Kurapika memperagakannya juga. Ia hampir saja terjatuh karena Killua menarik lengannya saat hampir jatuh. Karena, ia tidak terbiasa memakai sepatu high heels, walaupun tingginya hanya 3 cm.

"Tidak pernah kemana - mana saat protokol menjelaskan" kata Killua lagi sambil menggandeng tangan Kurapika dengan sikunya.

Killua melepaskan gandengannya dan berkata lagi, "bahu ke belakang, dagu diangkat, and berputar dengan perlahan".

"Aku mengerti sekarang" kata Kurapika.

"Bernafas perlahan, melangkah kecil – kecil, mengangguk sopan, menampakkan senyum yang menawan" Killua menjelaskan sambil membuka lemari gaun. "Meluncur!" Killua mendorong Kurapika masuk ke lemari.

Kurapika keluar dengan gaun biru pudar. Killua mengambil tiara emas milik Aya.

"Dan menjadi seorang Putri, kau harus memakai tiara emas" ucap Killua.

Kurapika tunduk dan Killua memakaikan tiara emas itu ke kepala Kurapika.

.

.

**& ****Skip Time**** &**

.

.

Di Hunten Pohon Pinus ada sebuah rumah di sana. Di situlah tempat Aya ditawan. Serafina ke langit – langit rumah itu.

"Tolong!" teriak Aya.

"Ada apa, Tuan Putri?" Tanya pria berambut pirang.

"Tolong! Cepat!" teriak Aya lagi.

Cepat – cepat pria berambut coklat membukakan pintu. Dia dan saudaranya melihat kain melayang di atas (perbuatan Serafina pastinya).

"M…Meeee…Meeeooww…." desis Serafina menakut – nakuti kedua pria itu.

Taulah orang – orang payah, pasti takut sama hantu. Serafina menjatuhkan diri berserta kain putih itu. Kedua pria itu tertutup kain putih itu (author dah mulai bingung -_-). Aya membawa Serafina keluar. Ia memacu Harvey dengan cepat.

.

.

**& ****Skip Time**** &**

.

.

Di tengah – tengah keresahan….

**BRAK….**

"Yang Mulia, saya ingin mengabarkan kabar gembira" kata Killua.

"Apa itu, Killua?" tanya Ratu penasaran yang amat sangat.

"Putri Aya, telah pulang"

Muncullah Aya… Eh salah! Kurapika yang menyamar menjadi Aya maksudnya. Preminger membelalak kaget tentu saja. Ia mengira bahwa Kurapika adalah Aya. Kurapika jalan perlahan – lahan. Ia gugup. Di sana ada Raja Kuroro dari Kerajaang Bintang Jatuh beserta sang Perdana Menteri, Ratu, dan Preminger yang berdiri di hadapannya. Ia hamper sampai di hadapan Ratu. Saat itu juga….

"Huwoo!" Kurapika terjatuh karena sepatunya.

Kuroro kaget melihatnya. Cepat – cepat Kurapika berdiri. Ratu memeluknya.

"Maafkan aku telah membuatmu khawatir, Ibu. Aku-" Kurapika tidak bisa melanjutkan karena Ratu berkata.

"Sudahlah. Jangan lakukan itu lagi"

"Ya sudah! Lakukan pertunangan ini!" Preminger berlalu pergi. "Aku tidak sudi melihatnya! Hah!" katanya lagi dengan nada mengejek.

Wolfy menggonggongi Preminger.

"Ah!" Preminger kaget sambil mengangkat satu kakinya dan meletakkan tangannya di dada. "Siapa yang berani meletakkan anjing kampong di istana ini?!" katanya lagi sambil menendang Wolfy.

Preminger berlalu. Ia meninggalkan sehelai daun dari sepatunya. Wolfy mengendusnya.

"Ada apa di situ, sobat?" kata Killua mengambil sehelai daun itu.

Ia mencium aromanya, mencoba melacak.

_Hutan Pohon Pinus… Untuk apa Preminger ke sana?_ Killua bertanya – tanya dalam hati. Ia hendak mengikuti Preminger. Tapi Ratu menyuruhnya untuk tetap di sini.

.

.

**& ****Skip Time**** &**

.

.

Di Hutan Pohon Pinus….

"Buka pintunya!" teriak Preminger.

Pria berambut coklat membukakan pintu. Wajah terlihat ketakutan.

"Te…Tenang saja, Boss…. Tuan Putri masih ada di sini…. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok…" ucapnya dengan nada ketakutan sambil menutup pintu.

Kaki Preminger menahan pintu dengan kakinya. Pria yang ada di depan Preminger ketakutan.

"Kenapa kau membiarkan Aya lolos?!" teriaknya.

Killua sampai di Hutan. Sementara, Preminger masih mengomeli anak buahnya. Killua menguping, mendengarkan apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Ooooh… Preminger ingin menjadi Raja dengan cara licik seperti ini?" gumam Killua.

Preminger mengetahui keberadaan Killua. Dan menghampiri Killua.

"Mencari sesuatu?" tanyanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa jadi Raja?" Killua bertanya balik.

Dari belakang, kedua anak buah Preminger menangkap Killua dengan karung besar amat sangat.

.

.

**& ****Skip Time**** &**

.

.

Di tengah kota, Aya sampai di sebuah toko jahit yang tak lain took jahit Nehelenia. Keluarlah Nehelenia sambil tertawa. Dia terkejut melihat Aya yang sekarang di depannya. Ia mengira, kalau Aya adalah Kurapika.

"Hey…! Dari mana saja kau?! Ayo, masuk!" Nehelenia menarik tangan Aya.

Di dalam….

"Apa maksudmu?! Aku tidak bekerja di sini!" bentak Aya.

Nehelenia tertawa, "Memangnya siapa kau? Beraninya membentakku…!"

Aya membuka kerudungnya, "Putri Aya"

Nehelenia mengernyitkan dahinya dan tertawa lagi.

"Lucu sekali! Kau bisa mengelabuiku dengan mewarnai rambutmu dan memakai lensa kontak? HAH!" katanya dengan nada mengejek. "Kerjakan semua pesanan! Dan semuanya harus siap besok!".

BLAM!

Nehelenia menbanting pintu. Dan menguncinya.

"Tunggu! Kumohon, dengar dulu!" teriak Aya.

"Kau Kurapika, kan?" Tanya Bibi Helen.

Aya tersenyum kepada Bibi Helen.

.

.

**& ****Skip Time**** &**

.

.

Pagi harinya….

"Ng… Tidurku sangat nyenyak… Bagaimana denganmu, Wolfy?" tanya Kurapika ke Wolfy.

"Wroof!" Wolfy meng – iya –kan.

Datanglah seorang pelayan membawakan sarapan untuk Kurapika.

"Selamat pagi, Yang Mulia. Ini sarapan untukmu!" seru sang pelayan.

"Benarkah?! Di tempat tidur?!" tanya Kurapika tak percaya.

"Ng… Ya, seperti biasa,Yang Mulia…"

"Oh, ya… Terima kasih…."

Pelayan itu menyodorkan sarapan untuk Kurapika.

"Ini terlalu banyak untukku… Ini, ambillah..!" kata Kurapika menyodorkan sepotong roti kepada pelayan itu.

"Tapi, Yang Mulia…"

"Ayolah…."

"Terima kasih…." pelayan menerima roti itu dan berjalan keluar. "Oh, iya. Hari ini kau mau aroma apa? Susu, lavender atau…"

"Semuanya…."

.

.

**& ****Skip Time**** & **

.

.

Di kamar mandi….

"Menyenangkan, yah! Kalau jadi Putri. Ya kan, Wolfy?" Kurapika bertanya kepada Wolfy.

"Mmme-"

"Kenapa, Wolfy? Kau sakit? Ada yang nyangkut di tenggorokanmu?" tanya Kurapika.

"Mmme-"

"Tunggu… Kau mau mencoba… Mengeong?"

Wolfy mengangguk. Dan mencobanya lagi.

"Mme- Wroof!"

"Hihihi!" Kurapika tertawa geli.

Kurapika menyanyikan sebuah lagu (pake bahasa inggris. Dikarenakan author malas nerjemahkan).

"_I can see it when you're feeling low. You can't hide that from me. You're no status quo calico. So why keep trying to be_?" Wolfy mendengarkan sambil berjalan di pinggir bak. "_'Cause you're more than that. You're my doggish cat. I wish you could see the you I see"_ Kurapika melanjutkan.

"Mme-" Wolfy ingin mencoba lagi.

"Mm… Tidak boleh…" ucap Kurapika. "_I say  
If you bark  
Celebrate it  
Make your mark  
Serenade it  
Noah's ark  
Shoulda had a cat like you  
And if  
What you are  
Is a strange you  
Doesn't mean  
You should change you  
Only means  
You should change your point of view_

_Hey, feline_  
_You fetch just fine_  
_To thine ownself be true_  
_Your bow wow's_  
_The cat's meow_  
_It's how I know you're you_

_You don't need the bows_  
_Or tiara_  
_Bid your woes_  
_Sayonara_  
_Trust your nose_  
_'Cause it knows the way to go_  
_When you_  
_Chase your tail_  
_You're enchanting_  
_Spirits sail_  
_When you're panting_  
_When you wail_  
_You're a rover, Romeo_"

"Putri.. Ay-" panggilan Kuroro terputus karena mendengar Kurapika yang sedang bernyanyi dengan merdunya. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyuruh Kurapika cepat.

" _There is not  
One hair of you  
That I would rearrange…._

_I love you the way you are  
And that will never change  
That will never change" _Kurapika menyelesaikan nyanyiannya.

"Wroof!" seru Wolfy menggonggong.

"Itu baru kucingku!" kata Kurapika mengelus – elus kepala Wolfy.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Akhirnya, minna-san!

Udah selesai chap 2!

Saya akan buat lagi tiap hari pun saya buatin...

Sehari satu, sehari satu….

Gitu!

Okeh minna-san….

Saya harap, minna-san suka….

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hai minna-san!

Saya lanjut ceritanya….

Di chapter ini, saya akan tambah – tambah, kurang – kurang, bagi – bagi dan kali – kali…. Readers : apa hubungannya sama cerita coba?

Maksud saya, saya akan menambahkan selain yang ada di cerita yang mirip – mirp Barbie ini. Hohohoho…! *tawa santa mulai beraksi*

Killua : hallaaah…! Mulai ceritanya napa!

Gon : Iya, nih! Walaupun saya gak masuk dalam fic kali ini….

Kurapika : *tertawa kecil* Iya, mulai napa!

Author : Oh iya, akan saya mulai….

* * *

Di toko jahit Nelehenia….

"Nah, ini hasilku…" Aya memperlihatkan hasil jahitnya kepada Bibi Helen yang lengannya panjang dan pendek. "Ng… Kurang lebih….".

"Sudahlah, Tuan Putri. Tak usah dipaksa…."

"Tak apa…" Aya melanjutkan jahitannya. Bibi Helen tersenyum melihat Aya.

* * *

Banyak sekali orang – orang besar yang ada di Ballroom. Kuroro dan Ratu duduk di meja bundar. Mereka berbincang – bincang tentang Aya (alias Kurapika). Tak lama kemudian muncullah Kurapika turun tangga dengan rambut yang disanggul, make up yang sederhana, dan gaun kuning yang indah. Ia tersenyum malu – malu memandang Kuroro. Kuroro terpana melihat Kurapika yang cantik amat sangat *lebaay*. Kuroro menghampiri Kurapika.

"Mau dansa?" kata Kuroro mengulurkan tangannya.

Kurapika tersenyum. Terlihat rona merah di pipinya. Ia menerima kata – kata Kuroro tentu saja. Mereka berdansa di tengah – tengah orang – orang yang juga sedang berdansa. Orang – orang berdansa tadi, berhenti dan menyaksikan Kurapika dan Kuroro berdansa.

"Wah, mereka kelihatannya cocok, yah!"

"Mereka berdua cantik dan tampan, tentu saja cocok!"

Orang – orang yang di sekeliling Kuroro dan Kurapika menbicarakan mereka berdua yang sedang dansa. Tiba – tiba, Kurapika melepaskan Kuroro dan berlalu pergi. Wajahnya merah semerah TOMAAAT! (Walaah, mulai lagi nih! Penjaga!)

Kurapika berlari ke kamar Aya. Sedangkan Ratu memiringkan kepalanya, heran melihat Kurapika.

"Maaf, Raja Kuroro. Anakku tidak sopan. Tapi… tidak seperti biasanya dia seperti ini" ujar sang Ratu.

"Tidak apa – apa, Yang Mulia. Dia hanya gugup" kata Kuroro.

Di dalam kamar….

"Hhh… Mungkin aku mencintainya. Tapi… Aku gadis biasa, sedangkan… dia?" gumam Kurapika tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata.

"Wroof!" Wolfy menggonggong seolah membujuk Kurapika agar tak bersedih.

"Iya… Terima kasih, Wolfy. Kau anjingku yang terbaik" Kurapika mengelus – elus kepala Wolfy dengan lembut.

Malam hari….

"Toko Jahit Madam Nehelenia…." gumam Aya seraya menggunting selembar kertas kecil yang bertuliskan apa yang dia baca tadi.

"Kalau Wolfy bisa, tentu Serafina juga bisa melompat dari atap" kata Bibi Helen seraya mengelus – elus Serafina.

"Tentu saja, dia kucing pintar" ujar Aya membanggakan kucingnya.

Ia menggulung kertas kecil itu dan menyelipkannya ke cincin. Ia mengambil benang yang agak tebal dan memasukkannya ke cincin. Jadi kayak kalung, deh! Aya mengikatkan kalung itu ke leher Serafina.

"Pergilah, Serafina! Supaya aku dan keluar" kata Aya.

Serafina pergi melewati jendela. Lalu ia menatap ke bawah.

"Kalau melompat, pasti aku bakal mati…" gumamnya.

Ia melewati belakang atap. Berjalan pelan – pelan. Dan akhirnya, DIA SAMPAI KE BAWAAH! (Oalaa! Penjaga, pasung author sarap ini!)

Ia menelusuri betapa sepinya kota. Sampai akhirnya dia di sebuah tempat, di sana ia bertemu anjing puddle yang kemarin. Di sampingnya ada… Ada… PREMINGER! *author tidak diberi makan selama 1 bulan sama readers karena terlalu lebay (Lho?!)*

Serafina diangkat dengan kasarnya oleh Preminger. Ia mengambil sesuatu yang di kalungkan di leher Serafina.

"Toko Jahit Madam Nehelenia? Oh, di situ kau ternyata!" gumam Preminger memasang seringai di wajahnya.

.

.

**& ****Skip Time**** & **

.

.

Sampailah Preminger di Toko Jahit Madam Nehelenia. Ia mengintip lewat jendela. Lalu, ia mendobrak pintunya. Sementara Serafina, dia di saku yang ada di bagian samping punggung kuda Preminger (saya lupa namanya itu!). Dia mengeong – ngeong minta tolong. Untung ada Harvey di sana. Harvey membukakan kancing kantung itu dengan mulutnya.

"Uuw… Terima kasih, Harvey" ucap Serafina lalu masuk ke dalam.

Di dalam….

"Preminger! Ah, akhirnya kau datang juga!" kata Aya. "Mana Serafina?"

Muncullah Serafina melompat ke atas meja.

"Ayo, Tuan Putri…" ajak Preminger.

"Hhaark!" Serafina marah, bulunya pada berdiri semua.

_Se… Serafina tidak pernah marah kepada Preminger sebelumnya… Jangan – jangan…._ pikir Aya.

"Cepatlah! Apa kau tidak mau pulang?!" bentak Preminger.

"Kau pasti akan melakukan hal yang tidak – tidak kepadaku, kan?!" Aya membalas bentakan Preminger.

Preminger menarik lengan Aya dengan erat. Ia membawa Aya ke suatu tempat….

.

.

**& ****Skip Time**** &**

.

.

Preminger membawa Aya ke suatu tempat, yaitu pertambangan.

"Untuk apa kau membawaku ke sini?!" tanya Aya dengan marah.

"Sudah, kau diam saja! Ikut aku!" Preminger menarik lengan Aya (lagi).

Preminger melepaskan pegangannya dengan kasar melempar Aya ke sebuah ruang di bawah tanah. Aya kaget melihat Killua yang diikat badan dan tangannya.

"Ki…Killua?"

"Aya?"

Mereka tatap – tatapan. Keduanya begitu heran. Preminger ngeloyor pergi mengunci pintu ruangan itu. Tak lama, Aya dan Killua mendengar sebuah suara memecahkan batu – batu (ulah kedua anak buah Preminger tentu saja). Batu – batu besar itu menutup mulut gua pertambangan.

"Ga…Gawat!" Aya panik.

Killua mengambil kapak yang ada di sampingnya dan memukul dinding batu itu berkali – kali.

.

.

**& ****Skip Time**** &**

.

.

"Hmm… Dia masih muda, tapi… sudah jadi seorang Raja…." kata Kurapika berbicara entah dengan siapa sambil berbaring di kasur _king size_ milik Aya. "Ck! Apa yang kau pikirkan, Kurapika? Kau tidak cocok dengannya!".

Seketika, Kurapika menangis (lagi).

Keesokan harinya, Kurapika sedang menyisir rambut palsunya. Datanglah Preminger.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Putri. Ratu memanggilmu" katanya.

"Hah? Ada perlu apa?" tanya Kurapika.

"Raja Kuroro datang" Preminger mengulurkan sikunya.

Kurapika menggandengnya dan mereka berjalan menuju singgasana Ratu.

Sesampai di sana, Kurapika memandang Kuroro beserta Perdana Menterinya dan juga Ratu.

"Besok pertunangan akan berlasung, sayang. Jadi berbincang – bincanglah dengan Raja Kuroro. Yaah… Supaya kalian akrab" kata Ratu.

"Baik, bu"

Kurapika dan Kuroro berjalan keluar. Dan di luar mereka berbincang – bincang.

"Maaf soal tadi malam, Yang Mulia. Saya hanya gugup" Kurapika angkat bicara.

"Tidak apa. Wajar, kan? Karena kita baru pertama kali bertemu" kata Kuroro tersenyum tipis. "Ngomong – ngomong… jangan panggil aku 'Yang Mulia'. Panggil saja aku Kuroro" katanya lagi yang sukses membuat wajah Kurapika merah merona.

"B… Baik, Ku… Kuroro…" ucap Kurapika tergagap.

"Wroof!" Wolfy dating tiba – tiba.

"Ini anjingmu?" tanya Kuroro.

"Iya. Saya mendapatnya waktu masih kecil" jawab Kurapika.

"Ternyata kau orangnya penyayang binatang, yah!" ujar Kuroro.

Kurapika hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Lalu ia menggendong Wolfy dan mengelus – ngelusnya.

"Ayo, ajak dia main" kata Kuroro menarik tangan Kurapika.

Wajah Kurapika merah merona (lagi). Mereka ke halaman belakang istana. Kuroro mengambil ranting kecil, sedangkan Kurapika meletakkan Wolfy (emangnya barang?!) ke tanah. Kuroro melempar ranting itu agak jauh. Wolfy mengejarnya dan memberikannya ke Kuroro.

"Dia anjing pintar dan cepat, yah" Kuroro memuji Wolfy sambil mengelus – ngelus kepala Wolfy.

"Terima kasih… Aku melatihnya…." ucap Kurapika malu – malu.

Lalu mereka berjalan lagi. Kurapika tersandung. Yah, untung ada Kuroro yang menahan badannya. Dan itu sukses membuat wajah Kurapika merah merona (lagi).

"Te… Terima kasih banyak…." Kurapika tergagap (lagi).

Mereka berjalan – jalan di koridor. Berbincang – bincang bagaimana ramainya suasana Kerajaan Rukuso dan lain sebagainya. Sampai sore harinya mereka berada di balkon yang cukup luas.

"Setiap sore, saya selalu menunggu matahari terbenam di sini" kata Kurapika sambil memegang pembatas semen balkon. "Terima kasih banyak, sudah menemani saya sampai sore begini…"

"Tidak masalah. Hanya karena aku mencintaimu" balas Kuroro.

Kurapika kaget mendengarnya. Wajah sudah semerah tomat. Ia pun berkata, "S… Saya… juga…".

Kuroro mengecup kening Kurapika sejenak. Lalu, ia pergi (bermaksud bergegas pulang).

"Hhh… Bagaimana yah, Wolfy? Kalau aku berpura- pura terus…." kata Kurapika. "Lagi pula… Killua mana".

Datanglah seorang pelayan dan ia berkata, "Yang Mulia, airnya sudah siap"

"Oh, iya…"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Cek… Cek… 1, 2, 3…

Wahai readers seakalian….! *gaya ala ulama*

Killua : Heh, heh! Kok ceramah, sih?!

Author : Oh, gomen nasai… Bagaimana, readers sekalian? Makin norak, yah?

Killua : Norak abiss!

Author : *ngambil kapak* APAA?!

Killua : Gomen – gomen…

Author : Ya sudah, saya mau ceramah… "Wahai para reader review-lah sebanyak – banyak supaya… cerita ini diselesaikan dengan cepat…"

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

Minna-san!

Saya lanjut ni ceritanya…!

Saya bakal lanjut cerita ini…! (eh, udah dibilang, yah?)

Oke, saya akan teruskan, kisah cinta ini….

Killua : Ceritanya… Sampe mana?

Author : Hush! Diem lu! Nanti lu juga tauk!

Killua : Okelah kalau begitu! (sambil nyanyi)

Author : *sweatdrop*

Kurapika : Hey, ayo mulai ceritanya…!

Author : Oh, iya. Yoooosh! Happy Reading, readers sekalian…! ^_^

* * *

Killua memukul dinding batu itu selama dua jam. Tapi, tetap saja di ada hasil.

"Hhhh… Sama saja,tidak ada hasilnya…." ujar Killua putus asa.

Aya melihat sebuah batu yang terbelah dan di dalamnya ada permata berwarna violet.

"Killua, lihat!" seru Aya sambil memegang sebuah batu.

"Batu?" Killua heran.

"Iya, tapi di dalamnya ada sesuatu yang berharga" kata Aya membuka batu itu.

Killua terbelalak dan berkata, "Kalau sudah begini, pasti Ratu akan membatalkan pernikahanmu".

"Hn!" seru Aya memeluk Killua.

.

.

**& Skip Time &**

.

.

"Hmm…. Killua kemana, sih?" gumam Kurapika mondar – mandir.

Datanglah seorang pelayan dan sang pelayan berkata, "Yang Mulia, Ratu memanggil anda segera untuk ke singgasana-nya"

Di sana, ada Kuroro beserta Perdana Menterinya dan Ratu.

"Sayang, sekarang juga waktunya" kata Ratu seraya berdiri.

'Apa?! Tapi… Aku….' kata Kurapika dalam hati.

Kuroro menghampiri Kurapika dan berbisik, " Demi kebaikan kerajaan dan cinta kita".

Tentu saja, kata – kata itu sukses membuat wajah Kurapika merah merona. Kuroro hendak memakaikan cincin ke jemari manis Kurapika.

"Tunggu! Tangkap dia!" teriak Preminger yang tiba – tiba datang.

Kedua penjaga menarik tangan Kurapika. Kurapika memberontak.

"Apa maksudmu, Preminger? Dia putriku!" kata Ratu.

"Dia palsu!Dia telah membunuh Tuan Putri! Lihat saja lengannya!" fitnah Preminger.

DEG!

Jantung Kurapika berdegup kencang, serasa mau putus. Ratu menghampiri Kurapika. Tapi… Ratu ragu – ragu untuk memeriksa lengan Kurapika. Akhirnya beliau membuka sedikit gaun bagian bahu Kurapika.

"Hegh! Oh, Ya Tuhaan!" kata Ratu dengan lirih seraya menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Kurapika hendak dibawa keluar.

"Tu…Tunggu!" Kurapika memberontak. Ia menghampiri Kuroro dan berkata, "Aku tidak membunuh Putri, atau siapapun!".

Penjaga menarik kembali lengan Kurapika. Kuroro hanya diam.

"Yang membunuhnya bukan aku. Justru dia!" teriak Kurapika menunjuk Preminger.

Yah, apa mau dikata, orang – orang yang di situ tidak mempercayai Kurapika. Semuanya hanya diam.

"Ini keterlaluan! Seorang Raja dengan wanita jalang?! Biadab!" kata Perdana Menteri Kuroro setengah berteriak.

"Oh, Putriku… Putriku yang malang…." gumam Ratu seraya duduk.

.

.

& Skip Time &

.

.

Di penjara, Kurapika duduk di atas kursi kayu panjang dengan tumpukan jerami. Ia memeluk lututnya erat – erat, badannya gemetar dan tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir. Iya, benar. Dia mencintai Kuroro amat sangat. 6 jam kemudian, ia tertidur.

Preminger memasuki kamar Ratu. Ratu pun kaget melihatnya.

"Lancang sekali kau! Apa perlumu?!" bentak sang Ratu.

Preminger menyeringai dan berkata, "Aku ingin melamarmu".

Ratu hanya mengernyit.

"Jikalau Putri sudah tiada, tidak ada penerusmu. Lalu, bagaimana dengan rakyat? Kau pasti akan kewalahan. Jika kau menikah lagi, kau akan punya keturunan baru dan akan kaya" ujar Preminger mengulurkan sebuah kotak kecil.

"Terserah, Preminger" kata Ratu pasrah sambil membuang wajahnya.

Preminger memakaikan cincin itu. Dan tertawa keras – keras sambil terduduk di sebuah sofa.

* * *

Pagi yang cerah, Wolfy bangun duluan. Ia melompat ke jendela. Datanglah Harvey menghampirinya.

"Apa benar kau Wolfy?" tanyanya.

"Benar sekali, sobat. Ada perlu denganku?" Wolfy malah bertanya balik.

"Putri sedang dalam masalah. Mereka di pertambangan bawah tanah. Di sana mereka di kurung di sebuah tempat, yang pasti di bawah tanah. Lalu, Preminger dan anak buahnya memukul banyaknya batu sampai turun ke bawah" Harvey menjelaskan secara panjang lebar dan gaje.

"…" Wolfy blank dikit karena Harvey. "Oh… Maksudnya mereka terjebak, begitu?" barulah dia mengerti.

"Ya, benar. Maukah kau membantu?"

"Demi Kurapika, aku akan membantu. Bisa kau antarkan dimana mereka terjebak?"

* * *

"Di sini"

Wolfy turun dari punggung Harvey. Ia mulai mengendus – ngendus tanah. Ia berputar – putar gak jelas sampai sang Harvey bertanya, "Apa hidungmu bekerja?".

"Ya, dapat!" Wolfy tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Harvey.

"Kau dapat menggalinya?"

"Aku akan berusaha"

Wolfy mulai menggali dengan cakarnya. Tanahnya agak kuat dan keras, sehingga debu beterbangan di sekeliling Wolfy. Belum lagi beberapa menit, tanah itu sudah berlubang besar. Memang itulah akhirnya, Wolfy selesai.

"Cakar yang hebat, sobat!" puji Harvey.

"Terima kasih, aku akan melompat sekarang" Wolfy melompat.

Beberapa menit kemudian, sampailah ia di tempat Aya, Killua dan Serafina tentu saja. Serafina tersenyum melihat Wolfy dan ia menghampirinya.

"Jangan katakana kau lakukan ini sendirian" katanya.

"Aku menggalinya sendirian, sungguh" ujar Wolfy.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih, pahlawanku" Serafina mencium Wolfy.

"Kucing Kurapika?" gumam Aya. Ia mendogak ke atas, tepat di mana Wolfy berasal. "HALLOOO! APA ADA ORANG DI SANA?!" teriaknya.

Ia menatap dinding batu yang dipukul – pukul Killua selama dua hari ini.

"Air! Ayo, bantu aku!" seru Aya.

* * *

Kurapika berlari keluar dari penjara. Yah, dia baru bebas karena berhasil mengambil kunci punya penjaga. Belum lagi sempat keluar di jalan penjara – penjara itu, dia tertangkap oleh seorang bertubuh tinggi dengan pakaian baju besinya. Kalo wajahnya sih gak kelihatan karena dia nutupin mukanya pake topeng helm besinya (kata – katanya agak ribet, yah!).

"Nah, itu dia!" teriak penjaga penjara Kurapika.

"Izinkan aku untuk membawanya ke istana, Tuan. Ini perintah" kata pria yang menangkap Kurapika.

"Baiklah" jawab pria gendut itu dan berlalu pergi.

* * *

"Kau terlihat cantik, sayang" kata Preminger berlalu pergi.

Ratu hanya menghela nafas dan memasang wajah kecewa.

* * *

"Jangan bawa aku!" bentak Kurapika dan lalu ia menginjak kaki pria itu.

"Hey, hey! Tenanglah! Ini aku" pria itu membuka topengnya.

"Ku… Kuroro…." gumam Kurapika. Kuroro hanya tersenyum.

"Kuroro…!" gumam Kurapika memeluk Kuroro. Ia menangis.

Kuroro mengelus – ngelus rambut pirang Kurapika yang lembut dan berkata, "Kita harus cepat. Ratu menerima lamaran Preminger"

"Apa?!" Kurapika melepaskan pelukannya. "Jadi, pria SIALAN itu menikahi Ratu dengan cara licik?!" mata Kurapika berubah menjadi merah lalu berlari.

"Kau mau kemana, Kurapika?"

"Apa yang kau tunggu?! Ayo!"

* * *

"Saudara Preminger, apa anda menerima Saudari Elizabeth sebagai istri anda dalam keadaan suka, duka maupun sakit?" tanya sang penghulu.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Preminger dengan seringainya.

"Dan… Saudari Elizabeth apa anda menerima Saudara Preminger sebagai suami anda dalam keadaan suka, duka maupun sakit?" tanya penghulu.

"Aku…. Aku…. Aku ber-"

"Tunggu!" teriak dua orang gadis yang tak lain Kurapika dan Aya.

Ratu dan Preminger menoleh. Begitu juga yang datang di acara pernikahan ini.

"Tunggu, Ibu! Ini aku, Aya!" seru Aya sambil memperlihatkan lengan kanannya.

Ratu memakai kacamatanya dan melihatnya lekat – lekat.

"Itu kau!" Ratu berlari ke Aya dan memeluknya.

"Dialah biang dari semua ini!" ujar Kurapika sambil menunjuk Preminger.

Ratu melepaskan pelukan Aya dan menoleh ke Kurapika. Ia heran. Lalu, ia berbalik ke Preminger.

"Penjaga! Tangkap dia!" teriak Ratu.

Preminger berlari dan menunggangi Harvey. Ia menunggang Harvey agak jauh. Tak lama, Kuroro dan Killua mengejarnya.

* * *

"Hey, payah! Bagaimana kalau mengejar kami?!" teriak Wolfy.

"Aku payah?! Baiklah, akan kulayani kalian! Wroof, Wrof!" anjing puddle itu berlari ke Wolfy dan Serafina.

Wolfy dan Serafina menghindar sehingga anjing Preminger itu, yang super aneh, mengerikan dan… Oke itu berlebihan… Anjing itu menabrak sebuah peralatan pesta. Dia kaget karena giginya lepas.

"Oh, gigiku..! Gigi emaaskuu…!" jeritnya menangis.

Wolfy dan Serafina saling pandang dan tersenyum lebar.

* * *

Preminger memacu Harvey dengan sedikit keras, sehingga Harvey marah. Dia berlari kembali istana. Hal ini membuat Kuroro dan Killua heran tentu saja. Dan malah melewati Kuroro dan Killua.

"…" Kuroro dan Killua saling pandang heran.

"Kembali, bodoh! Berhenti sekarang jugaaa…!" gerutu Preminger.

"Jika itu yang kau mau, akan kulayani" bisik Harvey seraya menungging.

Preminger terpental ke meja yang panjang. Di meja itu, banyak sekali makanan. Tiga menit kemudian, Preminger mendarat di kue pernikahan. Dan akhirnya dia tertangkap oleh penjaga.

"Gayamu bagus, Harvey" goda Serafina.

"Hehee! Kau hebaat!" puji Wolfy.

"Terima kasih banyak!" Harvey berkata dengan narsis.

* * *

"Owh, sayang. Maafkan Ibu telah menyuruhmu menikah dengan orang yang tidak kau cintai" kata Ratu seraya memeluk Aya.

"Tak apa Ibu…." Aya membalas pelukan Ibunya. "Sebenarnya aku mencintai seseorang"

"Benarkah? Kenapa kau tidak bilang?" Ratu melepas pelukannya. "Katakan padaku seperti apa orangnya".

"Dia orangnya jenius dan tampan, Bu"

* * *

Dan sebulan kemudian, Kurapika menjadi seorang penyanyi yang terkenal di tengah rakyat.

* * *

Kurapika ke sebuah taman yang dekat dengan hadapannya ada Kuroro. Ia tersenyum melihatnya.

"Apa kabar?" tanya Kurapika.

"Seperti yang kau lihat" kata Kuroro yang membuat Kurapika tertawa karena ia membusungkan dadanya.

"Ehm… Ada perlu apa?"

"Aku…." Kuroro gugup.

"Yaa….?" Kurapika penasaran.

"Ingin melamarmu"

"Apa?!"

"Aku serius. Dan… Katanya, Aya juga akan menikah tiga hari lagi"

"A…Aaa…." Kurapika bingung ingin berkata apa. Wajah Kurapika panas. "A…Aku bersedia" akhirnya ia berkata.

* * *

Sudah tiga hari berlalu. Tepat di hari ini, Kurapika dan Aya sudah siap untuk menjadi seorang pendamping masing – masing (saya bingung sudah, mau bilangnya kayak mana..). Gaun mereka sedang ditata demikian juga rambut mereka. Gaun putih milik Kurapika diberi pita dan renda biru sederhana dan rambutnya disanggul. Bedak yang tidak terlalu tebal menghiasi wajahnya. Dan Aya, model bajunya sama dengan Kurapika (warna kuning emas) dan rambutnya dibiarkan terurai dengan mahkotanya. Mereka siap (yeee!).

Kurapika memegang buket bunga mawar biru dan Aya memegang buket warna pink. Keduanya berjalan di atas karpet merah. Di hadapan mereka, Kuroro dan Killua menunggu.

Mereka menikah dan hidup bahagia selamanya.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

YEEEEE! Minna-san! Cerita ini berakhir…!

Oh iya minna-san, saya mau promosi. Saya mau buat sekuel dari 'My Nightmare and My Love'. Mengisahkan sebelum mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Kurapika : Hey, cukup! Jangan bocorkan terlalu banyak!

Author : Aku lagi males. Oh, iya minna-san! Saya minta maaf sebesar – besarnya karena cerita ini baru diselesaikan sekarang. Itu dikarenakan saya sedang HIATUS.

REVIEW PLEASE…!


End file.
